


A Family Thanksgiving

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-30
Updated: 1999-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Vecchios celebrate Thanksgiving with their extended family.





	A Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's Thanksgiving challenge that  
was posted to the Closet mailing list

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's Thanksgiving challenge that was posted to the Closet mailing list. 

In this story, I tend to refer to Ray Kowalski as Stan. I do so for two simple reasons. First and foremost, I happen to think that Stan is a perfectly lovely name. Secondly, if I don't, the resulting confusion makes my head want to explode. 

#### Rated PG for mild m/m content, and huge amounts of sap. You have been warned. 

In one of life's greater injustices, not only Benton Fraser, but both of the Rays are owned by Alliance. But thankfully, we can sometimes set them free to have the kind of fun they so richly deserve. No copyright infringement, harm, offense or any other bad thing is intended by this story, and no profit will be made. 

Even though it will probably disconcert her horribly, I am dedicating this story to my wonderful and amazing friend Stephanie, for whom I am thankful every day. (Gee, that wasn't too sappy, was it?) 

#### A FAMILY THANKSGIVING 

In his career as a police officer, particularly as a detective, Ray Kowalski had found himself in many situations that were highly unusual and required him keeping his wits about himself, and that training and experience were coming in handy now. It was the night before Thanksgiving and he was in the Vecchio kitchen. 

When Rosa had found out that Ray's parents would not be in town for the holiday, she had invited him to spend Thanksgiving with her family, and also insisted he spend the night before. 

So, here he sat at the kitchen table with Rosa and Ray Vecchio, tearing up bread for the stuffing while Frannie and Maria chopped vegetables at the counter. Every few minutes one of the children would come tearing into the kitchen to see how things were going, only to be chased back out by Tony, who was attempting to keep an eye on the children while the adults worked. 

Ray Vecchio looked up at the clock for at least the tenth time that hour and let out a huge sigh. Stan ducked his head to hide the grin on his face. Fraser was working late at the Consulate- again. Ben had told them he would be there between 7:00 and 7:30. It was now 7:22 by the kitchen clock, and Vecchio was all but fidgeting in his chair. 

Suddenly they heard the sound of happy barking and Diefenbaker ran into the kitchen and over to Rosa, where he sat wagging his tail and looking up at her expectantly. Ray's head snapped up and he looked at the kitchen door in much the same way Dief was eyeing Rosa. 

After a moment, Ray's eyes lit up, and a huge, somewhat dopey smile spread across his face as Ben entered the kitchen. 

"Hello, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving." Ben smiled. 

"Hey, Frase." Replied Stan. 

Rosa smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Caro. I'm glad you are here. Did you have a safe trip over?" 

"Of course." Ben nodded and smiled. 

Ray got up from the table and crossed over to Fraser. "Hey, Benny." He said, taking Fraser's knapsack. "Come on, let's get you settled in." 

Ben gazed at Ray for a long moment. "All right." 

Taking Ben by the hand, Ray led him from the room. 

Frannie stared after them, then shook her head. "Maria, can you finish chopping the vegetables?" 

"Sure." Maria nodded. 

Fran moved over to the table and sat down in the seat her brother had vacated. "I'd better help with the bread. We won't be seeing those two again for a while." 

"Francessca." Rosa said warningly. 

"Ma, is there still any pasta left from dinner?" Maria asked. 

"Of course, Cara, quite a bit." 

"That's good. Ray and Benton are going to need it to build their strength back up." 

Fran laughed, and Rosa shook her head. "You children are terrible." She said, but she was smiling slightly. 

Stan looked at the three women and shook his head. This family definitely took some getting used to. 

* * *

By 9:00 things had calmed down considerably. All the dinner preparations that could be taken care of that evening had been done, and Rosa had retired to her bedroom for the night. Maria and Tony had herded their protesting children upstairs to get ready for bed; and all was quiet on the first floor. 

Stan and Frannie finished washing up the last of the dishes, and headed into the living room. When they got to the door, they stopped short. 

Ray was sitting in the big armchair with Fraser in his lap, and the two men were very busily and happily kissing each other. 

"Oh. Umm..." Faltered Stan. "Look, we could come back later..." 

Ben started and turned. When he saw Stan and Frannie standing in the door, he turned bright red and tried to stand up. 

Ray grinned and tightened his arms around Ben, preventing him from moving. 

"Ray." Ben whispered. 

Ray gave him a huge grin, then turned to face the doorway. "Is there something you two needed?" 

"Oh my God, would you two give it a rest?" Snapped Frannie. "You barely got back from your pre-dinner boink fest." 

Impossibly, Ben turned even redder, and Ray laughed. "We were just giving Thanks, little sister." 

Stan shook his head. He had known about Fraser and Vecchio's relationship, of course, but he had never really seen it up close. 

For obvious reasons, they did not flaunt it at the station house or the consulate, although a few times he had seen them exchanging looks that were not strictly professional. 

But here at home, both men let their guard down and were very relaxed with each other. Stan had noticed that it was hard for the two men to be in the same room without touching each other. It wasn't always in a sexual way; in fact, most of the time it wasn't. Just a touch on the hand, or a brief squeeze on the arm or shoulder. But if they were anywhere near each other, there was usually some kind of physical contact. 

And now, they had just been caught making out, and Vecchio, at least, was completely unconcerned about it. It was a lot to absorb for one night. 

"Ray," said Ben. "Perhaps we should..." 

"What, Benny?" Asked Ray, still enjoying himself immensely. "You ready to go to bed?" 

He gave Ben a long, considering look. "You do look kinda sleepy. Come on, I'll tuck you in. Maybe even tell you a bedtime story." 

"Yeah." Said Stan before he could stop himself. "Tell him the one about how a Mountie always gets his man." 

Without a word, Ben stood up and hurried from the room. Ray followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping in the doorway. "You're catching on, Stanley." He said approvingly, before following his lover upstairs. 

* * *

Thanksgiving morning found most of the family in front of the television, watching the parade. Rosa had kicked everyone out of the kitchen, insisting that she neither needed or desired any help. 

Stan looked around the crowded living room and shook his head. Fraser had tried to tell him what it would be like, but his description had failed to completely convey the experience. 

Not that it was bad, just... different than what he had been used to. Kowalski holidays had not involved nearly this many people. Or the amount of arguing, no matter how good-natured. 

Suddenly feeling like he needed to be alone, Stan stood up and left the room. When he got to the hallway, however, he stopped and cursed silently. For the second time in about twelve hours, he had stumbled upon Vecchio and Fraser in a highly personal moment. 

Fraser was leaning back against the wall, and Vecchio was pressed up against Fraser. Stan knew he should walk away, but found himself frozen in place. 

Vecchio sighed. "God, Benny. I miss you." 

Ben smiled. "What do you mean, Ray? I'm right here. We had all of last night and all day today together." 

"I know, Benny, but it's not the same. You finally get a day off and I have to share you with my family? It sucks." 

Ben laughed softly. "You know I love spending time with your family, Ray; especially holidays. But I wish we could be alone, as well. Maybe we could leave early." 

"Yeah, right. Like Ma will let that happen." Ray heaved a huge sigh. "When will you get some more time off, Benny? Christmas?" 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I know we haven't seen that much of each other lately, but with these end of the year reports and everything..." 

"I know, I know. Someone's got to keep Canada running. But these long, long workdays and six day workweeks are ridiculous, Benny. You need some time to yourself." 

"Ray." 

"No, Benny. I really think they're working you too hard." Ray pulled away slightly to get a better look at his lover's face. "You look tired, Benny. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Ben sounded amused as he answered. "Yes, Ray. I'm fine." 

Ray reached up and cupped Ben's face in his hand. "I don't know, Benny. You look so tired. Maybe..." 

"Ray, I am perfectly fine." Ben took Ray's hand into his own and drew him into a kiss. 

Ray tried to say something else, but the words were lost against Benny's mouth. Ben pulled away. "Ray, if it's all the same to you, I really don't feel like talking right now." 

He pulled Ray into another kiss, even closer, and this time Ray didn't protest at all. He reached up to touch Benny's face again, and Ben brought his hands around to hold Ray's ass and pull him even closer. 

One of the men moaned softly, and it occurred to Stan that he really shouldn't be standing here watching this. He turned around and went out to the front porch and sat on the steps, thinking. 

Holidays sucked. He should have gone with his original plan and stayed holed up in his apartment by himself all day. What was Rosa thinking, inviting him to spend the day with family and friends? 

Stan sighed. Sometimes it was brought home to him what he was missing in his life. He found himself actually envious of Vecchio and Fraser. Not that he wanted either one of them, of course; but he did want what they had. Romance. A relationship. Someone who actually cared about him and worried if he was late from work. Someone who cared if he was eating and sleeping enough and taking care of himself. Only he wanted that with a woman. Was that too much to ask? 

He wanted a nice relationship with a nice woman. On the surface, that didn't seem like such a difficult concept. He didn't want a relationship with Stella anymore. That ship had long since sailed, and at the end she hadn't been that nice anyway. 

Stan heard the front door open behind him and sighed. If that was Vecchio and Fraser coming outside to continue their little love-fest in the great outdoors he was going to punch them both right in the head. But it was Frannie who crossed the porch and sat down next to him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, and Stan looked at her in surprise. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Well, you didn't bring your jacket, and it's freezing outside. Here." She handed him his coat, and as he took it and put it on, a slow smile spread over his face. 

"Thanks, Fran." 

"You're welcome. Don't worry, Ray. We can be an overwhelming group at first. But you'll get used to us." 

"Yeah? After how long?" 

"Oh, give it about a decade, and if it's not working out, we'll talk again." 

Stan laughed, and Frannie took his hand into hers and squeezed it. They sat on the porch in comfortable silence until dinner was ready. 

* * *

The family was sitting around a table loaded down with more food than Stan had ever seen in one place in his life. 

From her seat at the head of the table, Rosa beamed at everyone. "All right, children. Grandchildren. It is time to honor our yearly tradition where we go around the table and tell what we are thankful for." 

Stan started. Oh, shit. He had to talk? This holiday kept getting better and better. When his turn came, Stan cleared his throat, uncomfortably aware that everyone's eyes were on him. "I guess most of all I'm thankful that Mrs. Vecchio has a thing for taking in strays." 

A wave of laughter rippled around the table, and Ben smiled at him knowingly. 

Rosa smiled at him. "I am very glad you are here with us today, Stan, and you are not a stray. You are part of this family now." 

"Yeah." Stan nodded. "That's what else I'm thankful for. To kind of have a permanent family here in Chicago. And friends. Frannie, Maria, Frase. Hell, even you, Vecchio." 

Ray smiled at him. "Aw, cut it out, Stanley. I'm getting teary-eyed over here." 

Rosa smiled at her son. "All right, Raimondo. Your turn." 

Ray took a deep breath. "Well, most of all, I'm glad to be home with my family this Thanksgiving." 

Everyone else at the table voiced their agreement, and Ray continued. "I'm thankful that you were here while I was gone, Stan. To cover my ass. To take care of my family. To keep an eye on Benny; keep him out of trouble." 

Stan laughed. "Yeah. Like that's ever going to happen." 

Ray grinned. "Well, as much as any human being could, anyway." 

"Excuse me," Said Ben. "But you two are aware that I'm in the room, right?" 

"Well, it's hard to tell sometimes without that bright red uniform." Stan said. 

Ray's expression had turned serious. "Of course I'm aware that you're in the room, Benny. God, how could I not be? You are what I'm most thankful for. Every day. I love you, Benny; and I'm thankful..." Ray's voice broke, and he cleared his throat vigorously. 

Ben smiled softly. "I'm thankful for that too, Ray. And I am very glad that I met you, Stan, and that you became my friend. And I am more thankful than I could say to have a family again." 

Ben was suddenly having trouble with his own voice, and he sought to lighten the mood. "And I am glad for the enormous amount of food on this table. Shall we eat?" 

The rest of the family agreed, and before long everyone's plate was loaded down with food, and the only sounds in the dining room were of people enjoying their meal, and a wolf waiting not so patiently in the corner for leftovers. 

#### THE END

Comments Welcome.


End file.
